mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Attina
Attina is a mermaid from The Little Mermaid. She is a orange tailed mermaid. In her 2008 portrayal, her age causes her to feel a certain sense of responsibility for her sisters. She is described by her sisters in that film as being bossy, but ironically, she herself is often bossed around when her siblings outvote her. She has been voiced by Unknown in the original film, Kath Soucie in the TV series, Kari Wahlgren in Ariel's Beginning, and Christie Houser in Kingdom Hearts II. Biography Attina has a very large role in this film than in the previous ones. She is shown as a child, and is introduced as one of the seven daughters of King Triton and Queen Athena. After her mother is killed, Triton bans music from the kingdom, hires Marina Del Rey to be governess to the girls, and puts the girls on a strict schedule. When Attina and her sisters discover that Ariel has been sneaking off to a forbidden music club, Attina and the other sisters join her the next night. However, Triton finds them, and punishes Attina and the others by confining them to their room. However, Ariel is able to help her father remember how good music is, and everyone rejoices over the return of music. In the series, Attina makes only minor appearances, usually in the company of her other sisters. In the episode "Trident True", she is the victim of a prank played by Urchin. Urchin replaces the sponge she uses for her powder, with a living sponge. When she goes to powder her face, the sponge ends up turning her face white. She plays a minor role along with her sisters, she performs in the concert that Sebastian is putting on. Like everyone else, she is shocked when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterward, she is seen in cameos alongside her other sisters. At the end of the movie, she attends Ariel and Prince Eric's wedding along with her family. Attina makes a small cameo appearance at the beginning of the film when she attends the christening of her niece, Melody, and is seen in a group shot with her other sisters. To celebrate Ariel and Prince Eric's love and the newfound peace between Atlantica and the surface world, Ariel's sisters Attina along with Andrina sang "A New Day is Dawning" at Sebastian's concert. Trivia Here are her favorites: *Attina is 21 years old. *Her sisters say that she's responsible. *Her favorite hobby is researching the history of the sea. *Her pet peeve is mer-people that litter in the coral reef. *Her biggest fear is letting her father down. *Her favorite food is kelp wrap. *Her favorite color is orange. *Her favorite genre of music is classical. *Her favorite instrument is the harp. *In the book series, she's a bookworm and a writer and owns a catfish named Fin-Fin. *In a Disney Princess Magazine, she becomes married to a prince from a far-away kingdom. Appearances *The Little Mermaid (1989 Film) *The Little Mermaid (TV series) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *Kingdom Hearts II Gallery Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Princesses